


You Make Me Crazy

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Child Murder, F/M, Lemon, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lucy loves her brother so much. So much she will do anything for him. Anything to make sure he and she will be together forever and ever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You Make Me Crazy

**Author's Notes:**

This is a graphic yandere oneshot. Out of character, done purely just to get it out of my system. If you want to go in blind, then be my guest. If you want a list of content warnings, check the tags on AO3. This is violent and horrific. It's not something Lucy would ever do.

But... if she loved Lincoln enough...

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2020)

* * *

YOU MAKE ME CRAZY

"Heh, heh, heh," heavy breathing.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm!" wiggling against rope.

A black dress flutters over his knees.

A soft, pale hand cups his cheek.

"Y-you're mine," whispers two bloodless lips.

"Mmmnnn!" yells a hopeless voice into a gag.

"F-finally," her knee rests on his.

"We're together," the other knee joins them, upon a bed.

"N-no one will bother us again," a hand pushes him down.

Terrified eyes looking up into dark pools of radiant lust, undying love.

"Mine," whispers those trembling lips.

He can feel her body shaking as she mounts his lap.

He can see the flickering warmth fading away from her hollow eyes.

Making way for something much, much darker... unforgiving coldness that douses his spine in ice.

Frozen hands trace lines across his naked chest, sending tremors to his core.

Raven black hair caresses his face like the touch of nightfall.

Looking up, the only two stars watching over him are her unyielding eyes. Their desire burning hotly.

He wiggles against the ropes digging into his skin.

She giggles and presses her fingernails into his chest.

"Squeeze," she chuckles as he begins to cry.

"You're not leaving me again, Lincoln," her pallid lips hovering nigh to his face.

"I won't let you."

He clenches his eyes shut right before he feels that sickening sensation of soft lips on his cheek.

"I love you," she whispers between each kiss.

Marking every part of his face. His nose, his eyelids, nothing left untouched by her love.

"Tell me you love me, too," she demands, squeezing her nails deeper into his body.

Bleeding.

His tears fall down to the bed sheet. He shakes his head.

She giggles before kissing his tears away.

"Playing hard to get?"

She leans up and smiles at him.

"Maybe we should ask her..."

Her hand clamps down on his face. He's turned to the side against his will.

His heart jerks as he sees his sister laying on another bed.

The drying blood on her face, the matted, stained hair, the torn clothes.

"You always liked Lynn more than me, didn't you?"

She drives an icy wedge between his ribs with her fingers.

"Look at me and tell me the truth," her hand squeezes his cheeks painfully as she turns him toward her again.

"Y-you love me, too... r-right?"

"E-even if it's only a little... y-you still... love me... love Lucy, too?"

He blinks as her cold tears fall on his face.

Her nails puncture his cheeks.

She's still digging for his heart.

Her hand lets go of his face, only to raise in the air.

His head is jerked to the side as she slaps him, his neck cracks.

"Tell me!"

Her tears flood the sheets.

He honestly doesn't recognize the person over him. There's no way this is Lucy, his little sister.

Her fingernails latch onto his sides and she slumps into his chest.

Lincoln can't move, can't fight back. Trapped. In pain. Bleeding.

He has to try something.

With a last ditch effort, he uses all his strength to throw her off his body.

Lincoln tries to break free-

He hears her laughing.

He tries to wiggles out of the ropes-

The laughing is louder.

His heart stops when he sees her get onto the bed.

Looking up, he sees a dark angel above him.

Standing between his legs, Lucy's tears fall onto his stomach.

Yet laughing, she's swinging something around with her hands.

"Y-you're so silly, Lincoln," lowering her head, her bangs covering her face from view.

Somehow, he knows she's smiling wildly now.

"Didn't I already tell you?"

He knows what she's holding now-

"I'll never let you escape," raising it high in the air.

"My love for you is too great."

Lincoln screams as she brings a small hammer down on his right knee, as hard as she can.

Laughing, she watches the skin turn black in an instant.

She sees his teary face, his squirming body.

"Y-you're so cute," it's all she can think to say.

Even his tears taste sweet - she remembers, licking her lips.

Giggling, she raises the hammer again.

She hears his mumbling, she sees his terrified eyes screaming at her to stop.

"Lincoln will never leave me again~" she sings at the top of her mellow voice.

She smashes his left knee.

The hammer is tossed aside.

A giggly girl drops to her knees.

Two icy hands grab his thighs.

"I only did this because you tried to leave me," she whispers as she slides down onto her stomach, still between his legs.

This whole time his dick has been tiny, pathetic.

But if he loved her, it should get big, right?

Just like it was when he watched Lynn.

Her dark eyes looked over his crotch as her small hands moved closer to his center.

"I only do this because I love you, Lincoln."

Her fingers circle around him.

"I love you."

She lifts her bangs away.

"I love you so much."

Her lips press against him.

"You make me crazy."

It takes time, but constant stimulation makes him grow hard.

Her curved smile grows wider as she realizes he must love her.

He loves her as much as Lynn!

She knows what's next. His body fluids shoot!

Lucy wants it. She craves it. She's dreamed about it so many times.

"Mine," her lips circle around him before engulfing him.

Her brother tries to wiggle away, so she grabs one of his shattered knees and squeezes the broken flesh.

Her tongue and lips press against him.

There's no escaping her love.

The pain is so unbearable he might faint.

Yet, his dick betrays him. And she knows it.

Lucy delights in every twitch, every slight movement. She feels it all.

She keeps him in her mouth the entire time, as her hands keep his legs pinned.

She wishes she could see his face. She wants to hold him close.

But an even deeper need claws away at her heart.

She wants him inside her body.

She wants him there forever.

Forever and ever and ever!

Always a part of herself, always together with him.

It makes her heart scream in agony!

She needs him...

Her lips work his dick all the way to the end.

And when his throbbing erection finally surrenders, ecstasy pours through every vein in her body.

The bitter taste is overwritten by the sweetest honey.

The deathly cries are replaced with happy giggles.

The way he tries to get away from her lips is remembered as a plea to give her everything.

Lucy takes it all. She wrings him dry. Until his dick is as soft as it can be.

Then, she crawls up his bruised, bleeding body.

Her sealed lips hover above him.

She grabs his face and makes him look.

Her eyes connect with his.

Lincoln's stomach turns.

He sees her throat bob, he knows she swallows it all.

Her pale lips part as she leans down toward him.

"You're mine, Lincoln," she kisses him over his gag.

"You're in me now," she leans away.

"Forever."

Her naked body settles atop his.

He can feel her chilly legs squeezing around him.

Yet one part is warm. He can feel it.

Lucy can feel Lincoln in her stomach.

Her hand cradles her belly, caressing her skin as if she's protecting something precious.

She can see his crying face trying to look away.

He can't help it, can he?

He just loves her so much!

She needs him.

She needs more of him.

All of him.

But-

How much does he love her?

How much can he love her?

Lucy... Lucy loves him completely.

She adores him.

She'd do anything for him.

Everything.

There's just no limit to her love for her brother!

Even if he could only give her a tiny speck of love, she would cherish it for all of eternity.

But...

What if-

Lucy turns to look at Lynn.

Lincoln loves Lynn. He loves her more than he loves Lucy.

But what if... there was no Lynn.

Would he love Lucy more?

The idea makes her smile so much. She can't hide it. She doesn't even try.

She leaves the bed.

She feels his confused eyes follow her across the room.

Lucy makes her way to the other bed, over to Lynn.

The girl that got too close to their brother.

The girl that tried to stop Lucy.

A broken bat lies on the ground.

Blood-stained hair covers a bruised eye.

Pale skin, shallow breathing, discolored wrists tied by ropes.

"Lynn," Lucy whispers as she nears.

She hears Lincoln squirming around behind her, but she only spares him a single glance.

He's watching her every move.

It makes her skin tingle with excitement.

He's going to see her! See her love for him!

What can she do to stop Lynn? Oh, there are so many things. So many emotions swirling inside her.

But, she knows one thing. She wants to make sure Lincoln knows the depths of her love for him.

She grabs Lynn's hair and yanks as hard as she can.

She hears a yelp, and her sister's body starts squirming.

That doesn't stop her from dragging Lynn off the bed by her hair.

And the tedious wriggling stops as soon as her head cracks against the floor.

Perfect.

She takes her time tugging Lynn over to her bed, and she pays no mind to the trail of blood behind them.

Her eyes lock with Lincoln's. She sees his body jerk and chuckles.

The cute boy just threw up in his gag. What a silly boy.

She struggles to get the girl's body on the bed.

She thinks to herself, it's just too big.

Things would be easier if Lynn were half her size.

If only Lucy had a pair of scissors big enough.

Giggle.

But, she has a bat.

Laughing to herself, she picks her wooden tool up.

Her pale foot pries Lynn's side off the ground, and kicks her over onto her stomach.

She looks Lincoln in the eyes.

"Everything I do," raising the bat in the air.

"I do for you."

At the last moment, she looks down at her target, and brings the bat down on Lynn's spine as hard as she can.

That sickening crack makes her legs tingle with glee.

Once probably isn't enough, right?

She swings two more times for good measure, but then it feels too good to stop.

Her frustration at having Lincoln choose Lynn over her. Her pain when Lynn tried to force them apart. Her sadness when their parents told her she had to stay away from Lincoln.

She takes it all and throws it as hard as she can into her swings, until Lynn's body is so broken Lucy can fold it in half.

Lucy takes the rope and re-ties it around her sister's ankles and wrists.

Then, using all her strength, she rolls the girl onto the bed.

She hops onto their bed beside her sister.

"Lincoln!"

She giggles as she bounces onto his lap, her hands clamping down onto his knees.

"I did it!"

She squeezes him tightly, enjoying seeing his face clench up in pain.

"Now there's no one in our way!"

"There's no one left for you to love!"

"No one can stop us now!"

Laughing to herself, she falls forward and circles her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much, Lincoln. Why didn't you ever notice?"

He can't speak. He can't move away. His frozen body falls into shock.

His eyes are staring at Lynn's broken body. Her blank, lifeless face. The crimson-stained sheets.

Lucy hugs him tighter and clicks her tongue.

"Look at me, Lincoln."

He doesn't respond, so she leans away from him.

And slaps his face as hard as she can.

"I said, look at me!"

Her bloodied nails pull his face toward her.

"Y-you saw her, right?"

Her lust-filled eyes swirl with insanity.

"She's dead now!"

Her giggling laughter tickles his ears.

"Now you can just love me, Lincoln!"

"I can take it all! All of your love!"

She can see his eyes fluttering. He's losing consciousness.

She doesn't want him to look away, though.

"Please, don't leave me..."

She starts crying again. Her cool tears staining his face.

Her nails dig deeper into his cheeks, cutting fresh wounds.

"I won't lose you again."

The waves of sorrow threaten to take her under.

But, in a last push, she tosses her sadness aside and leans up.

"I won't give you up!"

Lincoln's eyes barely hover. He's nearly gone.

Lucy chuckles as she leans toward the nightstand beside the bed.

Something glitters under the light spilling through the curtains.

"I'll put you somewhere where you can't run away again."

She reaches between them to stroke his warm dick.

"I'm going to put you inside me now," she raises her hips off his body.

"We'll never be apart, Lincoln," her gleeful smile covers ear to ear.

Her wet bangs hide her eyes, but her pale lips are seen trembling as she slowly sits on him.

"F-finally."

His eyes close. He can't take any more.

Lucy is fine with it, however. They are one now. Together. Forever.

He doesn't need to look at her when he can feel her.

Their hearts intertwined as one.

Ah. Such bliss.

But...

It's not enough.

As her hips move over him, as she pushes his dick to the edge, as she does everything she can to keep him inside her body...

It's not enough.

She wants his heart.

She needs his life.

All of him inside her.

Glittering metal jutting from her fingers.

She leans forward and kisses his neck.

"I love you so much."

She brings it close.

"It's because I love you this much, that I need you inside me."

A sharp glint touches his skin.

"I need all of you."

He's unconscious and doesn't react in time to stop her from sliding that knife across his neck, from one side to the other.

Her cold body desperately needs his heat.

Her lips press close to the wound.

His warmth caresses her.

She sighs lovingly before opening her mouth.

She licks him. She savors his life.

She leans closer, latching onto him.

Her tongue presses against him, encouraging more of his life to come out.

The first drink sends flames deep inside her icy, hollow body.

Finally, she feels full. Finally, she's filled with his love for her.

With her precious Lincoln.

She drinks every drop. Such sweet nectar.

When she leans away, her tongue searches her lips for every trace of him.

She leaves nothing behind.

Leaning up she realizes his dick is still inside her, though it's softening.

His heat lingers on her skin. That fire burns deep inside her body.

She caresses her stomach and sighs.

She can feel him inside her. Her precious Lincoln.

Now they'll never be apart.

Together, forever.

She lays down beside her brother and hugs him closely. She stays beside him long after his skin grows cold.

She remains near even after she begins to shiver. Her smile never leaves her even as her body begins to ache.

And when all she feels is bones, she only hugs them closer to her bosom.

Laying there in her brother's arms, Lucy surrenders herself to the eternity her love secured for herself and Lincoln.

A picture of true love. Selfish, selfless, entirely for him and her, and a future where they will never part ever again.


End file.
